


favorites

by rosewounds



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble, Fluff, Foot Fetish, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Victor is nasty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:38:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9177661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosewounds/pseuds/rosewounds
Summary: Yuuri and Victor's favorite sex positions.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble I wrote. I'm trying hard to brush up on my writing. Please criticize me.

Yuuri always tries to scramble his way on top. He loves it when he gets to look at Victor, silver hair in his eyes and fanned against a pillow, pale skin aglow by the wash of moonlight, muscles tight and flexed. There's something so satisfying about twisting himself down on Victor’s cock, uncut and thick and pulsing inside of him, making him clutch and squirm and whine. Not even the act of fucking himself on that much length is his favorite part, rather, it’s watching Victor’s reaction. Getting to wreck him until his abs are sore, he’ll grasp his side in pain whenever he laughs because he gets that tense and riled up from Yuuri riding him.

 

Victor’s favorite position is the exact opposite, however. Yuuri gets twisted like a fucking pretzel whenever Victor gets his way. It always involves some form of extreme body bending that he knew he was capable of but didn't quite want to prove. His thigh gets pushed to his chest as Victor slides in, smooth from the smear of lube. This Russian contortionist motherfucker’s long and spidery fingers wrap around Yuuri’s ankle, calf to shoulder, and fuck him like that, shoved in deep, so damn deep he can feel it in his abdomen, the sensation of being carved into. He’ll even lick at muscled calves and brush his lips over the heel and arch of poor Yuuri’s foot, whispering dirty talk in Russian that sounds as filthy as what it translates to.

 

The only compromise, then, is that Yuuri fucks himself out on top of Victor until he can cum, splattering it over that pale skin like flecks of paint on canvas. Then he gets flipped and Victor will cum while nearly buried in his ass, legs up, exhausted and sticky and oversensitive.

 

The pros of having Victor pump a load into his ass? The gentle and warm bath he gets afterwards, a constant onslaught of affectionate kisses and cuddles; curled up and tucked into Victor’s chest, carried back to bed safe and dry and loved.


End file.
